


Encounter

by pass19



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pass19/pseuds/pass19
Summary: *没有肉的ABO*男性怀孕预警*从前任升级到前夫的豆腐丝*带点点歪企鹅玩





	Encounter

接到约会了三个月的omega电话时,莱万才踏出会议室门.秘书见缝插针的递上急需主管签字的文件.他没有带耳机,只能侧着头夹着电话低声问怎么了.一只手托着文件夹,拿着签字笔刷刷的签名,他签一份,秘书又递上另一份,节奏顺畅如同工厂流水线.omega约他一起吃晚饭.莱万想起,整个月都在加班,两个人很久没见面.给秘书的询问提供了确认答复后,抽空答应了临时约会.

“真忙啊”omega抱怨的声音都像在撒娇.

莱万还没来得及说什么,隔壁部门的主管对他招手”Robert, 项目临时会议”他点点头，示意自己听到了，对着手机说晚上见，毫不意外通话被单方面挂掉了。

他深呼出一口气，转头看向秘书，合作已久的beta开始打电话订餐厅。

临时会议开出了马拉松的派头，与会人都面如土色。作为项目负责人，莱万被架上火烤。散会后，被高频率工作压下的偏头痛一阵阵发作，按了好一会额头都没缓过来，他出门喊了一声秘书要阿司匹林。

市中心高层建筑多喜欢用通透玻璃装饰，往外看天色一片黑，地面灯火通明，车水马龙，他看了一眼手表，晚上七点多，离下班时间过了两个小时。他想起了晚饭约会，翻出手机，没有尽头未接来电提示，一条取消约会的短信，因为开会调成了静音，他无从得知也毫无回复，现在回拨电话，被转驳到语音信箱。

莱万挂掉电话，接过秘书递过来的水杯和药,往嘴里丢了两片阿司匹林，吞下去了，对秘书说“晚了，你先回去，剩下的我来收尾。”

“我让餐厅保留位置，现在还能来得及带人去吃点什么”

莱万点点头，表示知道了。从办公室出来是一个小时后的事，他没有去餐厅，毕竟他现在衣着仪容欠佳，扯开了领带解开衬衫顶端纽扣，敞开衣领，袖子胡乱卷起露出小臂，天气不算冷，外套搭在手上，像个失业蓝领工人，是走到餐厅门会被侍应上下打量，拒绝入内的装扮。年薪百万和步行到附近商业中心找个咖啡馆吃个简餐并不矛盾，车子被他留在停车场，今天实在是坐够本，要不是精力欠佳，还想去就近的健身馆动一动。

从办公楼到最近的商业中心要穿过一个市政公园。

入冬后，公园绿道两旁变得的分外安静，树枝光秃秃，风吹过只得一片空，虫子失声，路灯周遭只得一圈明晃晃的光，没有飞蛾。夜跑人士在身边一圈一圈跑过，再远处是遛狗的一家大小，哪家的小女孩把飞盘往外丢，成年黑背直奔飞盘的方向扑过去，划出一道直线，闭眼认真听也只能听到带着笑意的字眼片语，也许是在夸乖狗狗。

不是说女孩子都喜欢猫，男孩子喜欢狗吗？如果从小一起长大，感情要好，小小婴儿会跟着大狗爬来爬去，时不时抓起狗的尾巴咬一大口，被舔的一脸口水，咯咯直笑;再长大些,一下课冲回家和摇断尾巴的狗抱成一团，把不喜欢的食物往桌下丢，尽责的人类伙伴咬两口，不合口味又吐掉;一身奶味的小女孩长大成了少女，还没到分化期就足够让家长头疼，恨不得跟进跟出，性教育家庭小课堂开了好几轮，再后来读书，工作，结婚，绵绵无尽的一生一眼望到头。

莱万没有伴侣没有孩子，这些场景都是他从电影或是姐姐的只言片语拼凑出来的，颠来倒去的想着，还没抱过孩子的人在想象中也能是个好丈夫好父亲。 

风一阵阵的吹着，这时候停下来了，快乐被隔绝在外，一时间安静的吓人。

耳朵捕捉到了说话的声音，太过熟悉，满脑子都是说话的人的脸，神情生动，触手就能探入厚重的羊毛围巾，触碰湿润的嘴角

莱万停住脚步,朝说话声的方向转头看，整座城市的灯光变成了聚光灯汇成一束照向了不远处坐在绿道旁椅子上的人。

他还是这么怕冷。这种天气，毛线帽围巾厚实大外套早早上线，结结实实压在他身上，远远望去像是椅子上放了一座小石头。真奇怪，其他人就看一眼就略过的身影，莱万只看一眼，停下脚步仔细的看着这个背影，用眼睛用手指勾线。偌大的城市，第一眼就捕捉到他。

莱万走过去，悄无声息，鞋底亲吻地面。没有走的太近，他的影子一伸手就能碰他的影子的距离，运作有序的系统漏洞遭受病毒攻击，莱万变得不像莱万，名字改写，人生交错，一切交予对方定义。他唇舌干涸，轻声的，温柔的喊着对方名字，伸手打破城市荒漠中的海市蜃楼“嘿，马尔科”

坐在椅子上的人抬头看他，神情错愕，路灯奢侈的把光打在他的侧脸，勾勒出他的侧脸线条，亲吻了无数次的眉骨、眼睑、鼻尖、触角，明明只露出了半张脸，大脑却自觉的把罗伊斯所有档案调出来，脖颈，喉结，锁骨，胸口，亲吻延绵

在罗伊斯笑着说hi lewy时，捣毁一切的木马被参加庆典的特洛伊人浩浩荡荡的抬入城内。

“最近还好吗？”莱万又走近，影子交叠，借着灯光打量罗伊斯。他瘦了，没睡好，眼下泛着青黑，抿着嘴角，嘴唇抿成一条线。毛线帽边冒出几根金发，他没有用发蜡。两年可以改变很多，两年前罗伊斯在律师楼签字，神色冷淡,不愿意施舍他一个眼神。他坐在长桌另一端，看着罗伊斯埋首，只能看到发旋，发蜡把头发往后固定根根分明。在很多的夜晚想起，他都想问要是他和发蜡掉进水里，罗伊斯会选择救谁。电话拿在手里，号码拨不出去，伸手盖在脸上，居然也能睡过去。

“挺好的，你呢？又在加班”罗伊斯看着他略显凌乱的装扮，露出理解的神情。很久之前，他们还在分享同一个办公室，通宵赶工，谁也顾不上仪容，罗伊斯还能憋着一股气跟发型较劲，莱万拿着剃胡刀和漱口水去卫生间算是对同事最后的尊重。罗伊斯拍拍身边的空位置”坐下吧”

“我坐了一天，让我站一会“莱万拒绝了，他喜欢现在这个角度，就像他从浴室出来，罗伊斯会裹着毯子窝在沙发上玩FIFA。他会附身弯下腰亲吻罗伊斯的发旋，他们用的是同一个洗发水，罗伊斯身上的气味总是多了些什么。罗伊斯玩起来FIFA六亲不认，挣扎着用头顶蹭他，视线专注在屏幕上。莱万会继续亲吻他，舔弄他的腺体，咬他的耳廓，直到他输了游戏摔手柄生气的翻过沙发椅背跳入他怀里。

大活人就在自己眼前，还没出息的缅怀往昔，莱万自己都笑出来的。”是挺忙的，年底都这样”

罗伊斯点点头以示附和，交叠在小腹上的双手轻轻的拍了拍。莱万认得这个动作，组织半天语言只说出了”这个？”罗伊斯顺着他的视线看向自己的小腹，领悟到他想问什么。他露出了今晚第一个真心的笑，罗伊斯抬头看着莱万，心满意足“对了，我怀孕了。”

莱万一直知道罗伊斯喜欢小孩，打开话匣子更是停不下来。

“已经三个月了，算是稳定下来。医生是个女孩子，不是说女孩子都很乖吗？她可把我折腾的够呛的，什么都吃不下来，能吃两口就算是合胃口。什么东西我都试个遍，到现在我也不知道想要吃点什么。我真的很注意饮食的，好多东西都不敢吃，不知道为什么好几天就惦记着公园门口流动餐车的薯条，配他家的芥末蜂蜜酱能吃下一整盒，回去赶紧吃了一把维生素，”

“太活泼了，做点什么，都要踹我一脚，怎么说都不肯听。特别是听歌，像是在里面跳舞。”

“还喜欢听故事，我念格林童话的时候，特别安静，把手贴上去的时候，我觉得她也会把手贴上来，甚至可以透过掌心感受到心跳，医生说那是我的脉搏跳动。可是我还是觉得这是孩子在告诉我，她喜欢听故事”

罗伊斯说的很开心，眉飞色舞，连两圈青黑都不算什么，这是收获命运馈赠的代价，负重超标的肚子里面有一个生命系统，消耗血肉滋养一个新生命，水肿，腰疼，嗜睡却又睡不好，一个人承担起两条性命，努力让自己过的再好一些，再健康一些。

莱万越想越想不通，当初的自己怎么会在律师行把离婚协议书摔在桌面上对他叫嚷“为什么要杀了我们的孩子，就因为我跳槽去拜仁吗”

最想保住孩子的人明明是他。

得知这个孩子健康活泼，能在父母充满爱意的期待下来到这个世界，莱万感到无比欣喜。很高兴灾难般的初次怀孕没有给他留下任何后遗症，严苛的生活为他打开新的一扇门，光亮背面有阴影滋生，莱万胸腔充斥浓重腐蚀性液体，把每个细胞每块血肉搅成没有形状团块——为什么不是我，为什么连重新开始的机会都没有，一次都结束了。

罗伊斯越说越开心，抬头看向他想要获得他的赞同，再看清他的脸就安静了“抱歉，让你听了这些无聊东西”

莱万张张嘴“没关系。呃，就，你现在很开心”

“是的，我非常快乐”罗伊斯笑着，想到了什么快乐的事，由衷的无法掩饰。

“马尔科”有人用近乎噪音的声量喊着罗伊斯的名字。罗伊斯一只手护着肚子，一只手扶着靠背站起来，莱万伸手想要扶他，他摆摆手拒绝了“卢卡什，我在这”

皮什切克是一路小跑过来。额前有碎发逃脱发蜡禁锢垂下，看到罗伊斯，抓着他的手，捏捏他的手心，亲吻他的脸好确认他一切安好。罗伊斯凑在他耳边小声道歉“对不起，坐在那里太闷气了，就想四处走走，让你担心了”

“这没什么”皮什切克吻了吻他凉凉的鼻尖“下次你跟我说，我陪你。怎么可以让我怎么可以丢下你一个人呢”

莱万目睹这对夫妇说话亲吻，孤零零融入周遭，如同一道阴影，灯一亮他就消失了。

他们说好了待会要去哪，罗伊斯想起莱万存在，对他摆摆手，皮什切克伸手搂着罗伊斯的腰，牵着他的手。因为是旧识，连打招呼都能省略，对莱万点点头，就带着罗伊斯慢慢的走。

他们两人离开身影拉长，由两道交织成一道，没过多久会有第三道小小的身影加入，也许还会有条狗。那是莱万曾经的梦想，曾经的未来，这是他目送远去的现在。


End file.
